08 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /257/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3002; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2673 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 5) - Pożyczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie, odc. 50 (seria II, odc. 2) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 50); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /118/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz. 2. Ganges: rzeka życia (Wildest India) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Richard Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 2, Highway to Heaven: Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ziemniaki i dojrzewający ser - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie, odc. 51 (seria II, odc. 3) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 51); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3003; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2674 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /258/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /118/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 (seria VIII odc. 7) - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Ja i moich czternaścioro dzieci (Octomom Me and My 14 Kids) - txt. str. 777 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Lucke Campbel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kowalski - Malinowski. O "Salcie" Tadeusza Konwickiego; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Głową w mur - odc. 5 (Against the Wall, ep. 5 Baby, Did a Bad Thing) kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Rosyjska ruletka - cz. 1/2 (Russische roulette, teil 1) - txt. str. 777 87'; serial kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2010); reż.:Joseph Vilsmaier; wyk.:Katharina Böhm, Heinz Hoenig, Wolf Roth, Hansjürgen Hürrig; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 2, Highway to Heaven: Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Ja i moich czternaścioro dzieci (Octomom Me and My 14 Kids) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Lucke Campbel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 701; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1219 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 446 - Czas rozliczeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 88; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Cortina - Toblach - 15 km techniką dowolną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Cortina - Toblach - 15 km techniką dowolną; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 581 Wielki bal - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - odc. 1 cz. 2 20'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Szymon Łosiewicz, Dorota Pułaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/81 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1219 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Hulk (Hulk, The) - txt. str. 777 132'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Ang Lee; wyk.:Eric Bana, Jennifer Connelly, Nick Nolte, Sam Elliott; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kocham kino - Lourdes (Lourdes) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Jessica Hausner; wyk.:Sylvie Testud, Lea Seydoux, Bruno Todeschini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Czterdziestoletni prawiczek (The 40 Year Old Virgin) 111'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Judd Apatow; wyk.:Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Lourdes (Lourdes) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Jessica Hausner; wyk.:Sylvie Testud, Lea Seydoux, Bruno Todeschini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Art Noc: Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 8.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Iskierka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Panorama 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 8.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 4/12 Intryga czyli zebranie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 27.12.2014; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 8.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Lider - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Europa z bliska - odc. 1 (Europa z bliska) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Nie inaczej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 44; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Poczet aktorów polskich - Zbigniew Cybulski 50'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Film na dwie i cztery nogi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Gwiazda nad wertepem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 55; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Honor Inżyniera - Most w Kwidzynie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Historia obrazem napisana 17:55 Panorama - flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Kadry sprzed lat 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama, sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Pamiątki patriotyczne 19:25 Z archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk 19:40 Związek Pruski. Działo się w Kwidzynie w 1440 roku 19:55 Przechodzień codzienny 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Kość niezgody 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 8.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 8.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama, sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Poczet aktorów polskich - Zbigniew Cybulski 50'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 5 - Z miłości do gwiazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Chłop i baba - odc. 4/12 Intryga czyli zebranie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 8.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 8.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Honor Inżyniera - Most w Kwidzynie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Podwodna Polska - Smak Przyrody; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Poczet aktorów polskich - Zbigniew Cybulski 50'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 13 - Kolektywnie (nie)obiektywnie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Relacje - odc. 55; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 672 Sezon: 13 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 673 Sezon: 13 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 581 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2011 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 39 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 352 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2012 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 411 20:05 Burleska 22:35 Kobieta na topie 0:25 Każdy chce być Włochem 2:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1862 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2865 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4097 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 664 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1534 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1996 11:25 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 8 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 164 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 268 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 23 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2228 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 269 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 165 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:40 Rajd Dakar 2015 Odcinek: 5 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4098 20:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1997 20:50 Szkoła Odcinek: 24 21:50 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 9 22:50 Trójkąt Bermudzki na Morzu Północnym 1:50 Rajd Dakar 2015 Odcinek: 5 1:55 Lekarze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 2:50 Człowiek - cel Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 3:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4098 4:10 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 247 TV Polonia 06:05 To je to czyli czeski wieczór; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ocaleni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 7; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1094; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 1/112; serial TVP; reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Michał Sitarski, Mateusz Damięcki, Dominika Łakomska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Zofia Kucówna, Rafał Królikowski, Anna Tomaszewska, Jerzy Grałek, Antonina Choroszy, Wiesław Komasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kolba, na szczęście! - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Drozdowicz, Maria Nockowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1110* - Radość i smutek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 3; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 7; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (644) Egipt - Patryk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Afganistan cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 KucinAlina - (13) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Serce i szpada, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Paradoks - odc. 4* Tajemnica spowiedzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (645) Michał - Tatiana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Instynkt - odc. 4* - Znak Lucyfera - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 7; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Afganistan cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Serce i szpada, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Paradoks - odc. 4* Tajemnica spowiedzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (645) Michał - Tatiana; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1160; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TTM 06:00 Z Archiwum TTM 06:45 Wieści z UM Wejherowo 06:50 Tajemnice przyrody Piotra Kardasza 07:20 Serwis Informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Gość dnia - Henryk Doering 08:00 Kaszuby dotąd nieznane 08:20 Nie tylko piłka 08:30 Tajemnice przyrody Piotra Kardasza 09:00 Śniadanie z NordaFM (premiera) 11:20 Serwis Informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Gość dnia - Henryk Doering 12:00 Kaszuby dotąd nieznane 12:20 Nie tylko piłka 12:30 Testosteron 13:05 TTM Hits 13:45 Region okiem kamery 14:00 Z Archiwum TTM 14:45 Region okiem kamery 15:00 Serwis Informacyjny 15:20 Prognoza Pogody (premiera) 15:25 Region okiem kamery 15:35 Kaszuby dotąd nieznane 15:55 Region okiem kamery 16:00 Z Archiwum TTM (premiera) 16:45 Wieści z UM we Władysławowie (premiera) 16:50 Wieści z UG Wejherowo (premiera) 16:55 Operacja Serce (premiera) 17:20 Serwis Informacyjny (premiera) 17:40 Prognoza Pogody 17:45 Gość dnia (premiera) 18:00 Gôdómë pò kaszëbskù (premiera) 18:15 Trening czyni mistrza (premiera) 18:25 Bedeker Wejherowski (archiwum TTM) (premiera) 19:00 TTM Hits 19:45 Region okiem kamery 20:00 Z Archiwum TTM 20:45 Wieści z UM we Władysławowie 20:50 Wieści z UG Wejherowo 20:55 Operacja Serce 21:20 Serwis Informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza Pogody 21:45 Gość dnia 22:00 Gôdómë pò kaszëbskù 22:15 Trening czyni mistrza 22:25 Bedeker Wejherowski (archiwum TTM) 23:00 TTM Hits 23:45 Region okiem kamery 00:00 TTM Hits Das Erste 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 Sturm der Liebe 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen 11:35 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Panda, Gorilla & Co. 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:50 Ein Fall von Liebe 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Natur 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Donna Leon - Auf Treu und Glauben 21:45 Panorama 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:45 Nuhr - Das große Kleinkunstfestival 2014 23:30 Die Wiwaldi Show 00:00 Nachtmagazin 00:20 Donna Leon - Auf Treu und Glauben 01:53 Tagesschau 01:55 Kalter Schweiss ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 Heute 09:05 Volle Kanne 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops 11:15 SOKO Wismar 12:00 Heute 12:10 Drehscheibe 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Heute 14:05 ZDF SPORTextra 16:00 Heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Kitzbühel 17:00 Heute 17:10 Hallo Deutschland 17:45 Leute Heute 18:05 SOKO Stuttgart 19:00 Heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Notruf Hafenkante 20:15 Der Bergdoktor 21:45 Heute-journal 22:15 Wüstenträume 23:00 VERBRECHEN nach Ferdinand von Schirach 23:45 Heute Nacht 00:00 Inspector Lynley - Gott schütze dieses Haus 01:10 SOKO Stuttgart 01:55 SOKO Wismar 02:40 Wüstenträume 03:25 Zdf. formstark 03:30 ZDF.reportage